About King Towers
About King Tower I know that most new players in Clash Royale want to destroy the King’s Tower right after taking down a Crown Tower because of the instant win. Player, who can take down the King’s Tower at first, will immediately win the battle. But is it worth it to do that? I am going to explain everything about this in this guide. At first, let’s take a look at these facts: * The King’s Tower’s HP (Health Points) is much greater than the Arena Towers. In fact, the HP of the King’s Tower is over 60% greater than one Arena Tower! * Usually, it is much safer to win by either destroying one or two Arena Towers and by playing good defense to prevent your opponent from destroying two of your Arena Towers. * The King is in “sleep mode” when the battle begins, which means that he will not assist you on defense with his cannon as long as he is sleeping. In order for the King to wake, one of the following must happen: *# One of the Arena Towers is destroyed. *# The King’s Tower would have to be attacked. If both of the Arena Towers are still up and the King’s Tower is damage, then that will awaken the King. '''Note: '''Avoid attacking the King’s Tower if you have not destroyed an Arena Tower! As this will awaken your opponent’s King on defense, and he will start firing at your troops with his cannon. Thus, make sure when you’re dropping area damage cards such as Fireball or Arrows, avoid touching the King’s Tower! Inflicting damage onto the King’s Tower before taking out an Arena Tower is one of the biggest mistakes new players make and this makes a very big difference in battles. After you have destroyed an Arena Tower, you must decide whether to destroy the second Arena Tower or destroy the King’s Tower. Most of the time it is better to attack the second Arena Tower as it has significantly less HP than the King’s Tower and is also closer in distance. Usually, the only time you should pursue attacking the King’s Tower instead of the second Arena Tower is if the King’s Tower is at a lower HP. Or if your opponent is in the lead by destroying two of your towers and you are low on time, then you need to make the quick decision of whether to go for the win by destroying the King’s Tower, or play it safe and go for the second Arena Tower to end the battle in draw or force overtime. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to make these smart choices soon. Okay, I hope this small Clash Royale tip can help you improve the quality of your battle. If you find this helpful, please share it with your friends and Clan members. Cheers! King Tower Damage '''''"The King's Tower is the most important tower in a battle; don't let the enemies get to it! If it is destroyed, you lose immediately!"''''' Summary * The level of your Tower is equivalent to your King Level. ** The King's Towers' hitpoints and damage are increased by approximately 7% per level. * The King's Tower is not able to attack until it is damaged or the player's Arena Tower is destroyed. ** The Tower's defense is a cannon, which can target air and ground troops. * The King's Tower is classified as a building and will be targeted by Giants, Royal Giants, Hog Riders,Balloons and Golems directly. * The King's Tower, along with the Arena Towers, receives 60% reduced damage from spells. * The King's Tower can be strengthened by Rage. * When using splash spells (Fireball, Arrows) don't hit the king's tower, as you can activate the king before you destroy a tower, which gives the defender a significant advantage. * In the May update, the King Tower's range has been reduced to 7 (from 8) Trivia * The King's Tower and the Arena Towers are collectively referred to as "Crown Towers". * A 3 Crown draw can be attained when both King's Towers are destroyed at the same time, though it is quite rare. * Ironically, the King Tower's cannon does less damage than the Arena Towers' bows, for all levels except level 1. * Although Cannons themselves can only target ground, the King Tower's cannon can target both air and ground. This might be because the cannon is elevated. * When the King's Tower switches into Defense mode, the King will pull the lever next to him which will activate the cannon. Statistics